No volveré a robar
by 4nk0ku
Summary: Cuando te conocí nunca pensé en siquiera llamarte amigo... Con el tiempo de conocerte te colaste en mi mente y terminaste robándome el corazón... Yo también... Yo quería hacerte lo mismo... Quería robar tu mirara para que no vieras a nadie mas que a mi... Fui un tonto y ahora mendigo una segunda oportunidad, si me la das prometo no volver a robar
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia de pareja crossover entre nuestro conocido Lifty de HTF y el conocido por su lado Bonnie de FNaF ¿Por que hago un OTP tan extraño? La verdad no es mio, es solo que en un fic que tengo donde pongo a los HTF a trabajar en la pizzeria de FNaF, por alguna razón, entre algunas lectoras surgió esta rara pareja, todavía no me explico por que pero me agrado así que hago esto también porque algunas de mis lectoras me lo pidieron.

Advertencias: Este es un fic yaoi, es decir chicoxchico, y con una pareja, como dije antes, crossover. Así que si no te gusta el yaoi o esperabas otra pareja puedes irte y si te gustaría darle una oportunidad a esta extraña pareja puedes quedarte.

Disclaimer: Ni FNaF ni HTF me pertenecen, sino habría yaoi y gore por todas partes /

Happy tree Friends pertenece a Mondomedia y FNaF a su grandioso creador Scott Cawthon al que le gusta llenarnos la cabeza de teorías con sus confusas historias ocultas

Summary: Cuando te conocí nunca pensé en siquiera llamarte amigo... Con el tiempo de conocerte te colaste en mi mente y terminaste robándome el corazón... Yo también... Yo quería hacerte lo mismo... Quería robar tu mirara para que no vieras a nadie mas que a mi... Fui un tonto y ahora mendigo una segunda oportunidad, si me la das prometo no volver a robar

**Capitulo 1:**

Pov narrador omnipresente (Ankoku: Que narrador omnipresente ni que nada ¡Aquí narro yo!)

El menor de los hermanos mapache corría, corría por su vida y su libertad entre la lluvia y el barro que se formaba bajo sus pies...

Luego de uno de sus típicos robos entre hermanos el super héroe de la ciudad había llegado para detenerlos y su hermano, como siempre, le había empujado a un lado y había echado a correr en dirección opuesta... Lifty no espero señal y corrió también al lado contrario de su hermano, buscaban confundir al super héroe, que este al no saber a quien seguir les perdiese de vista pero lo que nunca se esperaron, y Lifty nunca noto, fue que el héroe de azul siguió a su hermano mayor...

A ciegas siguió corriendo por la ciudad ignorando que por alguna razón el héroe ni asomaba...

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad pasando por un callejón que parecía interminable doblo corriendo, mirando hacia atrás por si no había monos en la costa termino estampándose contra la vitrina de cristal de un local de pizza, justo mientras un chico da cabellos morados y ojos rojizos limpiaba el vidrial desde adentro. Aquel chico que poseía unas simpáticas orejas de conejo hizo un gesto de dolor de solo imaginarse el golpe que se dio el de cabellos verdes , había sonado bastante fuerte, de hecho él mismo había intentado advertirle pero desde dentro del cristal sus anuncios de "cuidado con el vidrio" habían sido enmudecido.

Aun así, preocupado por el recién llegado salio a verlo...

-¿Estas b..-Cuando Lifty se levanto al oír una voz el chico de cabellos morados estallo en risa... El peliverde tenia la nariz roja por el golpe

-N-no es gracioso- Se quejo el menor de los hermanos ladrones hablando de una forma un poco amotiguadamente al cubrirse la nariz por el golpe

-Cierto, cierto...- Le dio la razón limpiándose una lagrima que se le salia del ojo izquierdo por la carcajada que se había pegado, aclaro su garganta y se acerco a el ofreciéndole su mano para levantarlo-¿Esta bien? -Pregunto

Lifty le miro de arriba a abajo inseguro, el chico en cuestión tenia un algo largo cabello morado recogido en un pequeña cola, ojos rojizos, piel blanca y vestía un uniforme de camarero elegante como de esos de restaurantes cinco estrellas o también podría ser como un bar tender si se denotaba alguno que otro detalle, por lo que reviso con la vista el local del que acababa de salir. Las luces neón del cartel decían "Freddy's Fazbear pizza" y entonces comprendió que la vestimenta del chico no iba ni un poco con su lugar de trabajo y aun así...

Había que admitir que lo hacia ver muy guapo sin mencionar que el hecho de estarse mojando bajo la lluvia le hacia ver aun mas atractivo ...

Sus mejillas se tornaron por completo rojas al darse cuenta de la cosa tan extraña en que pensaba, sin darse cuenta que hace mas de 10 minutos que tenia al "conejo morado" con la mano extendida hacia él en un intento por ayudarle a levantarse y ambos mojándose bajo la lluvia como retrasados mentales...

-Este... ¿Hola?- No quería ser grosero pero esto de tener tu mano extendida esperando inútilmente a que el otro la tome estaba siendo muuuuuy extraño- ¿Estas bien? -dijo y cambio de extenderle la mano para empezar a pasar su mano repetidas veces frente a la cara del chico en un intento de traer su atención de regreso a la tierra

Lifty se sobresalto al darse cuenta de esto y entonces el pelimorado volvió a extenderle la mano, bastante extrañado por la actitud del otro, pero aun así le ayudo a levantarse...

Lifty esperaba que el pelimorado le soltase y entonces pudiese huir, no solo del super héroe sino también del chico de ojos rojos pero no fue así. El chico, que parecía ser algo mayor o por lo menos mas alto que él, abrió la puerta al local y entro con el ladrón aun de la mano al local completamente empapados ambos, una camarera de rubios cabellos que pasaba por hay les vio y les reprendió aunque mas al de morado puesto que ese era SU lugar de trabajo.

-Entonces tráenos unas toallas, Chica- El de morado se cruzo de brazos, si iba a quejarse de que mojaban bien podría traer algo con que ambos pudiesen cercarse

La chica suspiro, les pidió que se quedasen donde estaban y les informo que iría por algo para que se secasen, no podía negarle nada al de cabellos morados, era como un hermano para ella...

-¿Porque...?-comenzó a preguntar lifty

-¿Hu?-le miro sin entender el de ojos rojos

-¿Porque me ayudas?- cuestiono mirándole

-Bueno...- El chico ladeo la cabeza un poco, quedándose en silencio- no tengo idea-

Eso rompió cualquier atmósfera interesante que podría haber existido en ese momento

-Pero- añadió, Lifty le miro- No te iba a dejar mojándote allá afuera cuando podía ayudarte - Acepto con un tono de voz serio

Las mejillas del de ojos amarillos se ruborizaron nuevamente y bajo la mirara

-Ahora... Si tu querías pescar una pulmonía allá afuera no es mi problema-

Y de nuevo rompió el momento

\- Solo no quería que muriese de forma tan patética... Eres demasiado bueno para ello- Acepto nuevamente

Que alguien lo callase de una vez... ¿Como demonios tenia tanta facilidad para romper y armar la atmósfera con solo un par de comentarios?...

Pensando en ello no noto cuando la rubio volvió con un par de toallas hasta que el de morado lanzo una a su cabeza y comenzó a frotársela por los verdes mechones mojados, claro que con cuidado

-¿Que haces?- pregunto la rubia que aun traía la toalla para el de morado en manos

-El chico es algo lento y no quiero que se enferme- Admitió con un tono de voz ¿Cariñoso?

-¿Pero y tu?

-Me secare después, primero quiero asegurarme que el este bien...-

Y de nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, agradeciendo que la toalla le cubriera la cara pensó que ni su hermano había sido tan atento de darle a él primero algo o ocuparse que él se cuidase primero, siempre había sido "cada uno por su cuenta" y "el Que se salva primero se salva" y punto...

Pensando en que era egoísta que el chico se ocupase de cuidarlo como si fuera un bebe tomo la toalla con sus propias manos

-Yo lo haré

el de morado asintió y tomo su propia toalla

-Por cierto...- Dijo soltándose el cabello para secarselo con mas facilidad- ¿Como te llamas?

-Lifty...- Respondió mirándole de reojo por debajo de la toalla- ¿T-tu como te llamas?

El chico sonrió- Bonnie- dijo simplemente pasando la toalla tranquilamente por el largo de su pelo

-Y-yo... ¿Puedo volver algún día... aquí?- Pregunto el Ladrón inseguro

-Claro- sonrió sin preocupación alguna el otro- Freddy's Fazbear Pizza siempre esta abierto a todo el mundo

*Y así... Fue como nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?... Tu me aseguraste que podía volver al restaurante pero yo... No quería volver por el local si no... por ti Bonnie*

**Autora: Se que este comienzo no esta siendo muy bueno... pero espero que le den una oportunidad que con el tiempo mejorada lo prometo ;9**


	2. capitulo 2

Discalimer: Ni HTF, ni FNaF me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores

Todos los personajes que aquí se muestren están humanizados y llevan personalidades parecidas a las que les da el fandom si ustedes piensan que no va con su personalidad original pues lo lamento pero así son las cosas.

Advertencia: Esta es un historia Yaoi, es decir relación chicoxchico y de una pareja bastante inusual surgirá entre algunas de mis lectoras en otro de mis fics crossover, la pareja es, como se habrán dado cuenta, BonniexLifty. si el Yaoi no es de tu agrado o la pareja en cuestión no te gusta eres libre de irte, sin embargo, si vas a darle una oportunidad eres bienvenida/o...

POv Lifty

-Ven, te llevo a tu casa- Fue lo que salió de los labios del peli morado

Juro que sentí que mi rostro se calentaba tanto de solo pensarlo que me imaginaba a mi mismo rojo como tomate y con humo saliendo de la parte superior de mi cabeza, de no ser porque eso es inhumanamente posible seguro que esa sería mi cara ahora.

Y se preguntaran "¿Cómo llegaron de que se acebadan de conocer a que me quiera acompañar?", bueno rebobinemos un poco…

Todo empezó con la grandiosa idea de robar una tienda de conveniencia a plena luz del día, claro la idea era de mi hermano pero tengo que admitir que también fue mi culpa al no quejarme sobre los contratiempos que eso significaría…

Resumidamente… Splendid, el héroe de la ciudad, que de héroe no tiene mucho si se me permite opinar, nos descubrió mientras escapábamos con el botín y como no, si al ser de día no podíamos mezclarnos con la oscuridad y pasar desapercibido…

Aunque, en realidad tampoco era tan temprano ¿Diría las seis de la tarde?, no lo sé realmente no tengo reloj. El que había conseguido, con mi esfuerzo cabe destacar, me lo quito Shifty ¿Por qué digo que fue con mi esfuerzo? Pues fui yo quien paro a ese despistado hombre que iba incluso con bata de rico y un pequeño bebe en una carreta de juguete, fui yo quien hizo una estupenda actuación de estar perdido sin saber dónde ir y fui yo quien tomo el reloj de su brazo sin que se diera cuenta, aunque, tampoco es para enorgullecerme mucho ya que por mi distracción se le fue el carrito con bebe y todo, recuerdo que casi se llevan por delante al niño de no ser por un pelirrojo que de repente lo salvo antes de ser atropellado, aunque no es como que me importase lo que pasase con ese padre e hijo, no, un ladrón solo se preocupa por sí mismo.

¿Eh? Ammm… ¿Estoy desvariando mucho no es así?, lo siento, solo que a veces me enoja mucho mi hermano. En fin, mientras huía por mi vida Shifty y yo nos separamos como siempre y buscando huir termine dándome de bruces con el cristal de un local de pizza, ahora que lo pienso ¿Este lugar siempre ha estado aquí? Es decir, no eh estado mucho por estas zonas, a lo mejor si estaba y nunca me di cuenta aunque… Y… Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas de nuevo ¿Verdad?, lo siento.

Eeeen fiiiiin… Jeje, emm ahora si sigamos. De aquel local salió este guapo… ¡¿Guapo?! ¿Qué demonios me pasa?... Agradable, si, agradable chico de cabellos morados y… Y él ha sido más amble conmigo de lo que muchos han sido en toda mi vida… Me ofreció una toalla para secarme después de mojarme e incluso comenzó a secar mi cabello cuando me quede pasmado sin hacer nada, incluso si él se podía enfermar le dio más importancia a cuidarme a mí que a sí mismo y eso que soy un completo desconocido. Amable, si esa es la palabra adecuada para describirlo…

Al parecer el restaurante cerraba a las seis y ellos, Bonnie y Chica, estaban limpiando un poco antes de irse… No les mentiré me pareció extraño, es decir, los locales infantiles suelen cerrar temprano, si, pero no tanto, aun así, no creí bueno indagar en el porqué, luego de secarnos el cabello Chica insistió que por más seco que estuviese nos íbamos a enfermar con ropa humera y le dijo a Bonnie que fuésemos a cambiarnos, obviamente proteste pues yo no tenía ropa de cambio pero me hicieron caso omiso…

Al final termine con uno de los uniformes del local, que me quedaba algo grande aunque no tanto y avergonzado hasta decir basta al haberme cambiado en la misma habitación que Bonnie, ok, ambos somos hombres pero hasta ahora solo me había cambiado junto a Shifty que es mi reflejo así que no me había sentido avergonzado antes aun si ambos nos cambiamos mirando in dirección completamente opuesta a la del otro aun así no podía evitarlo. Luego de terminado Bonnie tomo un paraguas y dijo…

-Ven, te llevo a tu casa- Y aquí estamos.

Si, lo sé, no fue tanto y estoy exagerando quizás demasiado, pero, comprendan para un ladrón esto es muy distinto a lo habitual, estoy acostumbrado a robar y que todos me odien no a que me ayuden y sean amables.

-A-ah…Yo no, eh yo… Es que- Bravo, Lifty, bravo… Una sabía elección de palabras.

-La lluvia no para y ya me iba así que pensé que podría llevarte, pero si no quieres…- Dijo el desviando su vista hacia el techo.

-No, está bien- me apresure a decir, no sé ni porque- S-solo que no sé cómo puede llegar a actuar mi hermano mayor- Me excuse.

-No veo porque habría de enojarse contigo- ladeo un poco su cabeza y enarco una ceja- Solo te estoy llevando a casa para que no te mojes

Cierto, eso era lo único… No sé ni porque me pongo así, solo está siendo amable conmigo.

-Cierto- Murmure con una leve sonrisa, aunque, sentí algo de decepción.

-¿Entonces te llevo?- Asentí ante su pregunta.

Luego de eso, caminamos hasta la puerta el extendió sus manos fuera mientras aun llovía para abrir el paraguas y luego se puso a si mismo bajo este dándome espacio para que también me refugiada abajo. El paraguas era grande así que aunque éramos dos podíamos ir cómodamente

-Chica ¿Quieres que te lleve también?- Pregunto Bonnie

Hasta ahora me había olvidado completamente de aquella rubia que también parecía muy buena persona. Ella limpiaba el suelo húmedo por nuestra culpa con una mopa que la repasaba en altura, era bastante bajita eso he de decir y que limpiada el piso mojado por nuestra culpa me hizo sentir algo culpable.

-Eh… -La rubia paro de limpiar y miro en nuestra dirección- No, tranquilo –Sonrió dulcemente- Terminare de limpiar el suelo y veré si Freddy viene antes de que me valla para no dejar el local sin protección

-Oh, te vienen a buscar otra vez ¿No?- Pregunto Bonnie, yo solo podía mantenerme callado al no saber que decir sin embargo vi a la rubia asentir con una sonrisa y a Bonnie devolverle la sonrisa- Entonces nos vemos.

-Nos vemos-

Que decir que si me sentía incomodo sin saber cómo meterme en la conversación ahora empezaba a celar una relación como la de esos dos camareros… Por que se veían realmente unidos.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que cuando Bonnie se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar yo me quede en el mismo lugar y moje un poco el uniforme.

-Hey, vamos- Le oí hablar, seguro intentaba llamar mi atención de regreso al planeta tierra.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo tonto que seguro me veía quedándome atontado tantas veces… Si muy tonto.

Durante el trayecto a casa me mantuve callado, no sabía que decirle a mi compañero de paraguas… Si es que se le podía decir así, fijándome en él, su ropa no tenía nada que ver con la que lo conoce pero supongo que es normal, ese era un uniforme y de hecho ahora soy yo quien lleva uno… Curioso note una mochila en su espalda.

-¿Una mochila?- casi quise golpearme a mí mismo al hablar pero ya era tarde, ya se me había escapado

\- ¿uh?- Bonnie pareció mirar a su espalda, tal vez revisando que lo que yo dije era cierto- A sí, es porque vengo a mi turno de trabajo directo desde la universidad- Explico

Bueno por lo menos de mi metida de pata ahora sabía que iba a la universidad…

Narrador POV

Realmente peli verde no logro sacarle más información al peli morado, no porque no quisiera, si no porque luego de la charla de la universidad Bonnie había terminado por preguntar si Lifty estudiaba o se dedicaba a algo y al mapache, por mas embustero que fuera, no se le ocurrió una mentida lo suficientemente buena… Al final termino por huir del lugar, sin importarle la lluvia, simplemente corrió lejos del peli morado ante la mirara sorprendida de este… Seguro en su mente se preguntaba si había ofendido de alguna forma al más bajo y si podría disculparse o preguntárselo, sin embargo, no sería por el momento

Cortito lo sé, pero, por fin les tengo segundo cap, como ven mencione la presencia de Freddy, efectivamente todos los originales (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Golden) estarán así como también varios HTF, ¿Quién noto la presencia de Pop y Cub? Y ¿Ese pelirrojo que mencionan en cierta parte? ¿Quién será? xD quien lo haya notado y me diga en que parte aparecen y adivine la identidad del pelirrojo se ganada el derecho de que uno de sus O.C aparezca en la historia. (Vamos que esta fácil xD) Lo que voy a dejar es que ustedes me digan que otros personajes de FNaF (Que no sean los originales porque sabemos que van a estar) y los HTF saldrán y que otras parejas les gustaría que metiese (Porque obviamente BonniexLifty no va a ser la única)


End file.
